


Elf Ears

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, elf hc, sportafriend got those sensitive ears m, they get kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: aka "that rlly gay fic where robbie kiss thos ears"





	

Robbie turned his droopy, tired eyes to the clock, and saw that it was only 7. He'd never had such an exhausting day in his life. His first day in a relationship had resulted in him being dragged around town, bragged about and shown off by the little elf who was more excited than Robbie’d ever seen him. With an amused smirk at the day's activities, he trudged into the main room and, by the light of his one lamp, saw Sportacus curled in his chair, reading a parenting book or something of the sort. He couldn't help but grin. The elf’s short, muscular legs were tucked comfortably under his body, his shoes discarded nearby, his vest on the back of the chair and his crystal resting in his pocket. He looked at ease and peaceful, a stark contrast to what he'd been earlier that morning. What made Robbie smile even wider was the rare occasion where the hero had his hat off, sitting lopsided on the night stand. To his knowledge, he was the only one in town who'd seen the elf’s pointed ears. He remembered the first time Sportacus had shown him, not even two weeks ago, and since then he couldn't get enough. He'd already learned what was ok (and what was not) around them, and even began to write some things down for later reference. However, there was one thing he'd yet to try and at the moment, he couldn't resist. He bounded over and, before Sportacus had a chance to acknowledge him, he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of Sportacus’s ear. 

Immediately Sportacus’s face turned a bright red, his ear twitched and he sat up in the chair. He let out a strange noise before wiggling a bit and then sinking into the padding of the seat with a pleased sigh. He looked at Robbie with bright, excited eyes. His face was red as as tomato. 

“....you ok?” Robbie asked softly, wondering if he had broken the elf. Sportacus let out a stupid giggle. 

“...do that again,” he said. Robbie complied and, gently, he leaned over and kissed the tip of Sportacus’s ear. Immediately Sportacus broke into a fit of laughter and hid his face in the chair, covering his ears with his strong hands. “R-Robbie!!” he laughed into the arm of the seat. Robbie filed ear kisses as a definitely in his list of yes and no. Eventually, Sportacus got his bearings and looked back up at Robbie, his face still red and his eyes still shining. Without a word, he jumped up and planted his lips firmly against Robbie’s, eliciting a small and surprised moan from the tall man. As soon as the passionate kiss began it was over, and Sportacus jumped forward again and gently kissed Robbie’s own ear. 

“I love you!!” he chirped, then plopped back to the chair and picked up his book again, this time with a light blush across a wide smile. 

“I love you too,” Robbie mumbled, and he dragged himself to the chair and sat next to his delicate boyfriend.


End file.
